


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by BokChoyBastard



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokChoyBastard/pseuds/BokChoyBastard
Summary: Based off of Tloraxin's band AU cause thats my kinda shit.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Since the day Senku had agreed to play bass for Ryusui in the drummer's newly formed band everything had been non-stop. The five of them had blown up online after they'd released their first single as promotion for their EP. Before they knew it they had a record deal, a full album and a world tour under their belts, this had lead to another album and another tour and the cycle had continued. They were now half way through writing and recording their fourth album, a process that saw them locking themselves away from the world for days at a time. It had originally been their vocalist Chrome's idea and over the years it had proved to be very productive, it didn’t come without it’s hardships though.

Ryusui had been the first to snap, he'd been playing faster then usual due to being frustrated they couldn't get a new bridge to sound right. Senku had adjusted his playing to match but that had thrown Ukyo and Gen off who had both stopped to protest the speed. After some back-handed comments had been tossed around a shouting match between the drummer and vocalist had broken out. The usually calm Ukyo had tried to break up the squabble but this had only redirected the pair's anger towards him instead resulting in him throwing his hands up in surrender and leaving for the night. He was quickly followed by Chrome who was desperate to apologise. After a few minutes of awkward silence between the remaining three band-mates Ryusui decided to call it a day as well. Just before leaving he'd grumbled to Senku and Gen to get some sleep and come back bright and early the next morning.

The pair of them were too stubborn though and weren't going to let a little scuffle get in the way of a breakthrough therefore they'd remained in the studio for the last few hours laying out random lyrics and hooks in an attempt to accomplish at least something. Doing so had reminded Senku of the band's early days when him and Gen would stay up often into the early hours pouring their souls into every draft of each song. Those were the days when his infatuation with Gen's songwriting had grown into love for the man behind it. A love that he'd realised halfway through their first tour but had only confessed to after it was over and being apart from the guitarist had proved too miserable for his rusty heart to handle.

Despite their efforts to not waste any precious time the pair had been unable to find anything worth showing to the others the next day and now found themselves sat apart lost in their own thoughts. Gen had retired to the couch where he was lazily strumming out varying cords on his beaten up acoustic guitar, his head lent back into the rear cushions and his eyes closed. If it wasn't for the gentle notes he was playing anyone would think he was asleep. Senku sat cross-legged on the floor carefully smoothing out lines of tape on the back side of his bass, it was a primitive solution for belt rash but he wasn't prepared to let all his hard work making the guitar go to waste. Besides if it worked then who was he to question it? If it ain't broke, don't fix it. He was about to reach over for a new roll of tape when a tender tune floated across the room followed by a familiar soft voice.

_'Love of mine, someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark'_

Senku knew the song instantly, it was one he’d heard many years ago and always thought was illogically sappy. But that had been before he'd known what it felt like to love and be loved back. Now all those stupid love songs made sense.

_'If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_ '

A final strum echoed between them before a moment of silence fell.

_'You and me we've seen everything to see'_

Senku let the next line slip off his tongue without realising. He sheepishly glanced over his shoulder to see the guitarist staring at him in awe. Senku slowly rose to his feet and shuffled over to him. He plopped down on the couch, giving Gen a slight nod as their shoulders brushed. Gen’s hands picked up from where they’d been moments before as they both continued.

_'From Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now_

_But it's nothing to cry about_

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms'_

Gen slowed his playing down glancing up at Senku who returned his signature smirk.

_'If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark'_

Senku stopped.

_'Then I'll follow you into the dark'_

Gen almost whispered the last line as he gave another glance up at Senku, a soft smile lining his lips.

“You should sing more often Senku-chan”

“Not really my thing” he sighed dismissively despite the blush he felt rising up in his cheeks.

“Neither are love songs~” Gen teased before resting his head on Senku's shoulder. They sat there for a second just enjoying the closeness that was rare these days in their busy lives.

“... Some aren't so bad” He felt Gen smile into the crook of his neck as he shut his eyes, a wave of exhaustion suddenly catching up with him.

As sleep finally took hold of them both Senku couldn't help but agree that when the time comes he'd happily follow the man in his arms into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Tloraxin's art and fics for this so thought i'd try writing something too. Hopefully it's not too awful :P  
> Make sure to check out https://tloraxin.tumblr.com/ for the inspiration behind this!
> 
> Notes:  
> 1). Gen writes a lot of the song lyrics cause he has a way with words but Chrome is the lead vocalist as he suits the style better and is more energetic on stage.  
> 2). Senku would be that guy who makes his own custom guitars and gets all nerdy about it. He'd also be super into all the audio kit and would constantly be tinkering with it and talking about it to every sound crew at each venue they play. No one else understands half of it but they go along with it any way.  
> 3). Loosely based off this cover https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAYBCJGk07s and the whole "we'll fall happily into hell together" scene.


End file.
